


foil

by Bussy



Category: Sausage Party (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Hypersexual, Lots of Cum, M/M, Orgy, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: BARRY AND VASH HAVE SEX EVERYDAY 24/7, 7 days a week, 365 days a year.





	foil

Vash loved his big, round, thick boyfriend, Barry and Barry had a big asshole widespread for his big flappy cock but mostly it was Barry who had a strong dick ready to cum and smash his asshole hard to the point of his flappy folds being filled with cum and he and his boyfriend went at it like sex addicts often then not. The daily orgies helped but when it was just they alone they fucked nonstop until Vash’s asshole was sore and couldn’t take any more cum in him.

“I love you, you flappy fuck,” Barry said as he came in his thick bitches ass.

“I love you too Barry my big round bitch,” Vash moaned as he was filled for the 200th time today.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck dude i'm so high right now.


End file.
